


A Little Bit (Too Much) Alexis

by DelilahMcMuffin



Series: Randoms - A Series of Random Prompts [27]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Established Relationship, Husbands, Jukebox Prompt, M/M, Siblings, patrick and Alexis bicker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25829785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelilahMcMuffin/pseuds/DelilahMcMuffin
Summary: David comes home to a little more than he expected.
Relationships: Alexis Rose & David Rose, Patrick Brewer & Alexis Rose, Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Randoms - A Series of Random Prompts [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556491
Comments: 23
Kudos: 213
Collections: The Rosebudd Ficlets





	A Little Bit (Too Much) Alexis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spiffymittens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiffymittens/gifts).



> From spiffymittens’ prompt: Alexis and Patrick bicker like siblings.

David pulled into the driveway of the cottage, turning off the engine and heaving himself out of the car after a very long day of vendor pickups. He entered their cozy kitchen and kicked off his shoes, dropping his day bag onto the bench beside the door. He was really looking forward to a quiet night at home with his husband before Alexis arrived for a week-long visit tomorrow. 

An ear-piercing shriek from somewhere inside his home told him that perhaps, ” _a quiet night in_ ” was not in the cards for tonight.

“Ahhh!”

“ _Ahhh_!!”

“Ohmygod! Ew, Patrick! Ew!”

Was that... _Alexis_? But she wasn’t supposed to be here until tomorrow night. 

“What the... _Alexis_!? What...you’re not David!”

“Ew! Why would you think I was my _brother_?!”

Then there was the thundering of two sets of footfalls in opposite directions overhead, interspersed with doors slamming and _ew_ s and _ohmygod_ s. David stood uncertainly on the bottom step. He wasn’t sure he even wanted to know. 

“Hello?” he called out, grimacing as the uncomfortable silence from upstairs lingered a second too long. “You guys okay?”

Suddenly two faces appeared over the edge of the bannister, Patrick on one side, Alexis looking damp and bedraggled on the other. Their words overlapped, their voices growing louder and louder, fingers pointed accusingly at one another. 

“—husband is a _pervert_ —“

“—not even supposed to _be here_ until _tomorrow_ —“

“—wanted to _surprise_ you—“

“—thought she was you—“

“—ew, Patrick. That’s so mean—“

“—kind of person lets herself in to someone else’s house and uses the shower in their _ensuite_ —“

David sighed and sat down on the bottom step of the stairs, rubbing at his temples.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Punch that kudos button or leave a comment! I’d love to hear from you 😊 
> 
> And come say hi on Tumblr @delilah-mcmuffin
> 
> Until next time,
> 
> D McM

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] A Little Bit (Too Much) Alexis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27184993) by [carboncopies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carboncopies/pseuds/carboncopies), [eafay70](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/pseuds/eafay70), [GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics)




End file.
